


【带卡樱】隔壁的男人

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 不伦关系, 全员父母健在设定, 半原著向, 黑深残走向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 某天，春野樱家搬来了新的邻居。****本世界观不存在大名国，只存在政治经济都相对独立的类似城邦（或更加稳固）的政权，木叶、砂隐、云隐、水隐等等。不过行政方式不是民主代议，而是和原著雷同的半独裁制（中性词）。目前三代目的贤明管理下还没有出现大问题。原著全人物父母健在，无宇智波灭族，警务部存在。警务部与暗部的区别相当于武警部队和军队，分别对内行动和对外行动（特殊情况有所调整）。本文的设定下天生拥有忍者才能的人能够从小进入忍校就读，这个会在出生就测试是否拥有操控查克拉的能力（就像用电笔测电那样hh）。如果在后天显露这项能力也可以报名进入忍校，当然也可以放弃，去上平民学校。高中毕业可以再选一次，这个前面的章讲过了。每一代忍者和普通人出生的比例都差不多，人口增加的话学校也会增设，就像现代社会。忍者和平民混住，没有特别大的阶级差异，其实原著也就是这样吧，忍村里也有普通人的。各类机构也不是只有忍者，不需要忍者力量进行的工作也招收普通人入职。综上，本世界观下平民和忍者只不过因为天生拥有能力与否而有职业生涯的选择差异而已，当然，忍者的武力值高这就不提了。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura





	1. 新邻

隔壁搬来了新的邻居。樱晚上睡觉的时候迷迷糊糊听到响动，早上爬起来去上学的时候看到隔壁铁门旁镶上了新的姓氏牌“宇智波”。  
  
这个姓不是非常常见，樱这么大只认识过一个人，就是同班的宇智波佐助。她将目光在这个门牌上停留了一会儿，然后赶着上学，很快就走了。  
  
忍者学校的高中部，每天早上都有以各种各样的形式赶来上学的学生，比如倒立行走据说是锻炼臂力的洛克李，还有偶尔会选择倍化以后滚过来的丁次，因为他家住在地势偏高的地方，加速度让他后期常常会滚过头，所以还需要鹿丸用影子模仿术稍微帮他控制一下。  
  
不过大多数人还是跟樱一样，规规矩矩走路上学。  
  
樱到教室里的时候下意识先看了一圈，这次井野已经到了，坐在前面的座位上得意地回头看她，淡金色的长发因为她甩头的动作在晨光中熠熠闪光。樱挫败地叹了口气，走过去坐在她身边，井野说道：“今天我帮你占的座位，轮到你请我吃中饭。”  
  
樱无精打采地将书包里的文具拿出来：“知道了。要不是昨天晚上隔壁突然搬来了新邻居影响我睡眠我才不会起晚呢。”  
  
“诶，新的邻居吗？”井野饶有兴趣地看着她，“什么邻居？碰面了吗？”  
  
“没有呢，不过我看到姓氏名牌上写着宇智波。”樱把课上要用的东西拿出来说。  
  
“宇智波？嗯……不会跟佐助君有什么关系吧。喂！”井野忽然发出不客气的喊声，让本来就因为睡眠不足而头痛的樱烦躁地瞪了她一眼，井野却不以为意，继续说：“万一真的跟宇智波有关系，你可不能独占情报，以前说过的吧？公平竞争。”  
  
“你真烦人。”樱没好气地说，“怎么可能有关系——就算有也不知道是多远多远的亲戚了。”要不然怎么会住他们这种平民区。  
  
井野脸色一肃，半真半假地拧她的胳膊：“这是原则问题，你先答应。”  
  
“别闹了，再闹让你中午吃屁。”  
  
“你真粗俗。”  
  
“啊对啊，山中大小姐最高贵文雅了。”  
  
两人半真半假的别扭一直到第一节课的老师出现在讲台上为止。  
  
樱是那种凡是学生不管是优等还是劣等、是否在意成绩都会或多或少敬佩的专注力绝伦的人，一旦开始上课她就会全然不再走神到别的地方去，这时候就算她暗恋的宇智波佐助在旁边跳脱衣舞恐怕也只能拿到三四个眼神。  
  
上午的理论学习除了内容进展以外和以往并没有什么不同，漫长而无聊地结束，下午的实战课漩涡鸣人笑嘻嘻地跟井野打了商量后和樱一组。樱一边热身一边奇怪地问：“你怎么不跟佐助君一组？你们实战不都是一组的吗？”  
  
这两个人不知是过于对盘还是过于不对盘，也许和樱与井野有些相似，一边对着对方冷言冷语，却是实打实地在互相促进，想必对方有难时另一方也不会袖手旁观——是老人家会称之为“冤孽”的那种关系。  
  
鸣人脸上的笑容僵了一下，在樱狐疑的目光中终于露出了无可奈何的神情：“昨天吵架了……不想跟他一组。”  
  
樱叹了口气：“你说话的口气怎么好像跟佐助君是小情侣一样……再说了你们不是经常吵架吗？”在她看来有时候激烈程度甚至会到立刻会动手的地步，不过他们从来没有立刻动手，都是在下午的实战课上你死我活。像现在这样吵架吵到“冷战”是从来没有过的情况。  
  
鸣人的表情在说着不想多提，樱出于尊重他的想法也没有多问，最终揉着手腕说：“等会儿我不会留手的，你也别留手哦。”  
  
最后鸣人果然没有留手。中学时代还能跟鸣人勉强在体术上打个平手的樱现在只有被压着打的分，关键是为了保护场地她只能运用无法使用怪力的纯体术攻击。而且鸣人上高中以后他爸爸开始专门督导他在各方面的能力，以严重的身体伤痛为代价的小灶开了这么长时间，鸣人自然要胜于出生于平民家庭的樱一筹。其实这不算什么丢人的事情，体术实战上能和鸣人比一比的整个年级大概就只有宇智波佐助了。  
  
如果范围扩大到木叶忍者高中那么还有高他们一个年级的李洛克。  
  
实战结束以后樱受了不轻不重的一点伤，鸣人借着愧疚的名义送她回家，路上还请她吃了甜品。  
  
“你这样我以后会经常想跟你一组的，鸣人。”樱一脸幸福地吃着每周的零花钱刨去买书看电影出去玩只能吃一次的美味甜食。  
  
“哈哈，我也想一直跟樱酱一组啊。”鸣人笑眯眯地吃着自己的甜品笑看着她。  
  
樱在咀嚼的空隙看了一眼鸣人的脸，不知怎么的忽然在某一个时刻感觉到鸣人似乎长开了些，原本平平无奇至多算得上阳光开朗的五官开始向吸引人的方向发展，棱角慢慢出现以后整张脸都显得英气而富有令人瞩目的魅力起来。  
  
他似乎从来不掩饰他对自己的好感，这么多年下来樱都快听腻了，也许和佐助君对自己的感觉也差不多。但也许是“春野樱喜欢宇智波佐助”、“漩涡鸣人喜欢春野樱”这两件事成了某种大众化的标签，他们都习惯了扮演其中的某个形象，所以顺其自然地扮演着。不过现在井野再跟她说起宣战言论时樱早已不会暴跳如雷，正如鸣人也不再一天到晚嚷嚷着以后要让樱成为他的新娘。他们默默维持着现状，就像维持时间流逝中某种不变的东西。  
  
在新习惯养成之前，旧习惯总是根深蒂固的。也许有朝一日这样的感情会慢慢演化成别的东西，在此之前的所有，统称为感情的“暧昧期”。  
  
总而言之鸣人在开开心心地请樱吃完甜品以后也稳妥地将她送回了家。樱在门口向鸣人挥手告别，刚要踏进家门就听到背后传来轮胎摩擦地面的声响。她随意地转过头，看到近年开始在木叶流行起来的小型家用装载车从路上开过来，不快不慢地从她面前开过，然后转弯进入了隔壁的院落。  
  
原来就是新邻居回家了。樱这么想着，悄悄向隔壁的院墙内看了一眼，只见一个短黑发男人从驾驶室上跳了下来，然后走进了房子。他的面孔掩映在空置多年的庭院中没有好好打理的杂乱枝叶之间，似乎是很端正的容貌，看起来应该有三十岁。  
  
樱看了一眼就踏进家门不再多想，毕竟她今天被鸣人踢伤的地方还隐隐作痛，任何多一秒的站立都是对于忍者精神的考验。  
  
除了受伤以外，今天其实是对樱来说还不错的一天。她吃了这周额外一次的免费甜品，看到了令人好奇的新邻居的侧脸，回到家一拉开门就闻到了母亲正在烹饪自己喜欢吃的菜。  
  
已经是成熟的女孩了，她却还是跑到厨房欢呼一声，然后在芽吹的训斥下回房间放下书包再跑回来谄媚地问母亲需不需要打下手又被呵斥着碍手碍脚轰了出去。  
  
心满意足地吃完晚饭，芽吹从厨房里端出来一个小托盘，对樱说：“你等一下把这个送到隔壁去，毕竟是新搬来的邻居，算是欢迎入住这条街。”  
  
“诶——”樱一向不喜欢这种成年人之间似乎非常没有必要的应酬，在她看来，如果是真的想熟起来或许应该邀请对方一起出去郊游什么的，送一碟饼干实在是没有意义又让她这个跑腿的费心费力的事情。不过樱一向不敢反驳母亲说的话，在芽吹的眉毛竖起来之前赶紧将她手中的托盘接了过来，点头说：“等我吃完这个橘子就去。”  
  
芽吹满意地点点头，跟正在洗碗的春野兆说了会儿话就准备衣服洗澡去了。  
  
樱慢吞吞地一瓣一瓣吃着橘子，可惜再怎么慢橘子还是只有十个瓣，她叹了口气，耷拉着头趿着拖鞋走到玄关，懒洋洋地换鞋拿上饼干就离开了家门往隔壁走。  
  
春野家和宇智波家正好处在两个路灯的中间，算是最黑暗的地方。樱站在光线比较差的路面上，按响了隔壁的门铃。  
  
嗡嗡的蜂鸣声后过了三十秒，仍然没有人应声，樱就又按了一遍。  
  
不会没有人在家吧。樱在心里想。刚才回来以后又出了门也是有可能的。但是她努力向里面张望的时候又在漆黑的车库那里隐约看到了小货车反光的车尾，看来至少没有开车出去。  
  
正在樱犹豫着要不要回家的时候，面前的房子里面传来脚步声，应该是已经到玄关了，她这才松了一口气，端起属于优秀学生的友好笑容准备说一番早已打好腹稿关于欢迎入住的友好的话。  
  
咔嚓——门把手被转动，一张脸率先探了出来。尽管街道上的灯光十分暗淡，樱还是能勉强看清楚他的脸，也正因为如此，她手上的饼干托盘差点整个翻进下水道。  
  
这个男人似乎就是她刚才看到开车进去的那一个，他黑色的头发此刻有点凌乱，但是因为很短，所以还不至于乱糟糟，他的右半张脸确实和樱想的一样，长得端正且正常，但左半边脸却像是干皱皲裂的老树皮，呈现出比右边苍老且粗糙的模样，且还微微扭曲，有几道波浪形的褶皱，简直像放在路面上被卡车碾过以后留下轮胎印的波板糖。  
  
这样恐怖的不对称面容让樱一时呆住说不出话。男人见她不说话，皱着眉又探出了一点身子，这时可以看到他潦草地穿着一件睡衣，带子也没有完全系好，以至于有一小片皮肤露了出来，他的左右半边身体似乎也有类似的差异。  
  
虽然完全处在惊惧之中洞察力也大打折扣，但不知怎么的，樱觉得他好像有点喘。  
  
“有什么事吗？”男人低低地开口，声音有几分沙哑，不过语气还算客气。  
  
樱这才回过神来，虽然恢复了应对能力，本来准备好的说辞却一扫而空，她只能勉强结结巴巴地说：“啊，你好，我是隔壁春野家的女儿，听说您搬了过来，家母让我过来送点礼物。”说完她把饼干托盘往前面递了一下，头也顺势低了下去不敢再看他的脸。  
  
不知道男人想了什么，总而言之五秒以后他接过了托盘，声音也变得更加温和了一些：“这样啊，谢谢了。我的名字是宇智波带土，请问你是？”  
  
“我是春野樱，请多关照。”樱向他鞠了一躬，然后又不知道囫囵说了什么，就急匆匆往家走。走到家门口的时候她忍不住回头看了一眼，那个名叫宇智波带土的男人已经没有站在门口了。樱松了一口气，感到那种由他破败的脸带来的压力一下减轻。  
  
正准备开门回家，樱注意到宇智波家楼上的灯似乎亮了起来，两个身影在窗帘上一闪而过。  
  
（未完待续）


	2. 指点

“毁容？”井野听完樱的描述以后皱着眉重复了一遍，“哪种毁容啊？烧伤吗？”  
  
“好像不是烧伤，”樱回忆了一下说，“感觉皮肤颜色好像差不多，像那种物理型扭曲。”  
  
“你用高级词汇形容别人脸的形状时真的有点恶心。”井野抖了一下嫌恶地说。人在讨论起与自己距离太远以至于无法想象的悲剧时往往不会带有过于深切的怜悯之心，更何况井野并没有见到毁容了的这个男人的样子，所以在言辞上不太注意。樱撇了撇嘴，不想跟她再讨论，毕竟每一次回忆在黑夜中出现的那张脸都是令她皮肤发凉。  
  
今天樱比井野早到，所以是井野请她吃午饭。每个月这两个人互相帮忙占座位的次数差不多是五五开，算下来已经不存在谁占了谁便宜的情况，她们却还是对这小游戏乐此不疲，先到教室的人对后到教室的人毫不客气地冷嘲热讽。  
  
中午来到食堂两人选了想吃的东西，端着托盘找位置时正好遇到了一个人在吃饭的宇智波佐助。樱看到鸣人不在，料想两人的“冷战”还没有结束，于是碰了碰井野的胳膊说就坐在这里好了。  
  
佐助对于谁跟自己拼桌并没有什么意见，只不过他这个人总是很冷淡不好接近的样子，不到食堂人满为患的时候一般不会有陌生人主动过来请求拼桌。  
  
虽然知道对方也许不想多说，樱还是试探着问了一句：“佐助君，看到鸣人了吗？”  
  
佐助头也不抬地吃了口饭：“没有。”  
  
跟他的对话总是能以如此简单的方式结束，井野一时间也不知道怎么帮樱救场，只好讪讪地笑了一下然后跟他讨论起今天食堂的饭菜。佐助并不是一个喜欢让女孩子尴尬的人，良好的家教让他不咸不淡地应着，倒是樱因为他说没看到鸣人而有一点点担心。  
  
他们还在上学前班以及小学的时候鸣人家就住在樱家斜对面还没有搬走，那几年鸣人的父母都非常忙碌，常常有不方便照顾儿子的时候，所以经常委托春野夫妇照管，为的是至少让儿子定时吃饭。两家的关系非常好，春野夫妇一口答应下来，把鸣人也差不多当自己的孩子照顾，也让樱和他好好相处。樱当着主人家也自认为有照顾好鸣人的责任，经常小大人一般督促他喝热水吃蔬菜什么的，这么多年来都成习惯了。  
  
“鸣人这家伙不会不吃中饭吧？”樱自言自语了一句。  
  
佐助瞟了她一眼说：“需要给他带什么吗？”  
  
樱一愣，然后笑了一声。在她的笑声中井野转过头疑惑地看着她，而佐助低下头继续吃饭。樱没有给井野解释，而是直接说：“那麻烦佐助君帮我给他带个面包和酸奶好了，等会儿我买了你帮我给他，顺便跟他说再不吃中饭我就告诉玖辛奈阿姨。”  
  
“嗯。”佐助一副随手之劳的样子。  
  
井野看着笑眯眯的樱和不知道怎么的似乎加快了吃饭速度的佐助，总觉得有种莫名其妙的默契在这两人中间产生。她咳嗽了一声戳破了这种默契的薄膜，不服气一般开启了另一个话题：“说起来，佐助君啊，樱说她家旁边搬来了一家姓宇智波的人家，和你们家有没有什么关系呀？”  
  
佐助夹菜的手微微顿了一下，不过两个女孩都没有发现，他也很快夹起了一块西兰花，在送进嘴里之前说：“嗯，听爸爸说起过，远房亲戚之类。”  
  
樱有点惊讶。她一直觉得井野的猜测过于无稽，没想到那户人家竟然真的跟佐助沾亲带故，不过听他说话的语气大概真的是相当远的远亲。  
  
佐助说完这句话三两口吃完自己的那份饭就低声让两人继续吃然后端起空餐盘转身离开。井野莫名其妙地呆了两秒，忽然想起来什么拉了拉樱的袖子：“哎哎，你不是让佐助君给鸣人带午饭吗？他走了啊。”  
  
樱懒洋洋地扫了她一眼，那神情活似她在什么方面胜了井野一筹似的：“放心吧，佐助君会去买的。”  
  
井野一皱眉：“你怎么知道？”  
  
“嗨呀，谁让我跟佐助君是青梅竹马互相了解呢。”樱得意的神情让井野眉心直跳，忍不住伸手掐她的腮帮子，咬牙切齿地说：“谁还不是青梅竹马了？你再这么喜欢卖关子我就对你用心转身让你在木叶广场上跳脱衣舞。”  
  
“种莫狠毒吗……”樱口齿不清装作惊恐的样子。  
  
井野又笑骂了一句松开她，开始吃自己的那份沙拉。樱半真半假地揉了揉脸，看了一眼佐助离开的方向摇了摇头。  
  
男生的友谊，真的奇怪的很。  
  
下午的实战课，樱的“面包”和“酸奶”似乎起了作用，鸣人没有再过来跟井野说换成和樱一组。虽然打得狠，终于还是在对招之后和佐助在休息区域说上了话。  
  
樱站在另一边看了他们的样子点了点头，忽然又觉得这样的自己简直像某种老太婆，于是赶紧甩甩脑袋把那种长辈一样的心情甩掉，若无其事地走过去跟他们说话。  
  
今天实战老师稍微有点事，剩下几组还没有完成练习就匆匆解散，他们也难得提早放学回家。对一般学生来说这真是上天的恩赐，无论如何一定要趁此机会在非假日的活动好好干一点出格的事情，但还有一类学生总是会以令人瞠目结舌的学习精神在回家的路上还考虑着今天没有掌握的实战知识，比如理论考试长年位居年级榜首的春野樱。  
  
今天课上讲解的一个高级火遁忍术她掌握得不是非常好，虽然说这是查克拉属性问题也是没办法的事，樱却笃信所谓天赋总是能稍微被努力弥补，加上她所尊重的当今第三代火影就是人人称道的忍术博士，据说没有他不会使用的忍术，可见所谓的查克拉属性并不是万能的理由，樱认为一定有自己没有摸到门道的诀窍。  
  
可是她一直比划到回家也没有成功调度出纯度足以驱动这个忍术的查克拉，还因为过于专注连井野什么时候跟她告别都没有发现。等意识到自己到了家门口而井野已经不在身边时，樱叹了口气。她知道井野是仪式感很重的人，明天肯定会因为她忽视了她的告别而生一番气，自己最好在今天晚上想一个好好道歉的方法。  
  
“我回来了。”樱推开家门时父母还没有回家，她随手将书包扔在沙发上，到厨房找了点东西吃，一边吃还一边在想自己到底是什么地方没有做对，然而不管她怎么想都完全没有头绪。想到后面樱几乎开始上火，狠狠把盛着干果的盘子放在桌子上，喝了口水抹抹嘴走出了家门，站到院子里。  
  
按照老师今天在课上的讲法，樱一点一点开始结印，然后尝试引动火遁。  
  
并不是一点都没有成功，只是她刻意降低查克拉使用量以免烧毁院子的忍术效果奇差，只冒出来几个小火球就“噗嗤”一声熄灭，简直是烧起来嘲笑她的。  
  
樱气恼得放下已经有点酸痛的手臂，恨恨地踢了一脚面前的一个空纸箱。  
  
通——空纸箱被她踹开一个洞。樱心里一惊，知道母亲既然把纸箱放在这里肯定是要用的，看到自己把纸箱弄坏了多少会数落两句。为了避免麻烦，她把纸箱转了个个儿，把有洞的那面隐藏起来，左看右看又塞上了一点树叶遮掩。  
  
正想着过几天找个机会把弄坏纸箱的罪名嫁祸给爸爸的时候，樱忽然听到头顶传来一阵轻笑。她吓了一大跳，哆嗦着后退了一步，同时迅速抬头向上看去。  
  
循着声音传来的方向定下目光，樱看到隔壁的房子二层那里的窗户开着，此时一个银色头发，下半张脸覆着面罩因而无法辨别全部面目的男人正撑着下巴好整以暇地看着她。  
  
一想到自己刚才使不出忍术的窘状和掩耳盗铃的掩盖行为，樱就尴尬得满脸通红，同时又有点生气这男人怎么无声无息地偷窥自己。但是没有证据，她不知道应该发个脾气还是怎么样。  
  
那男人在一声轻笑后却没有再继续发出令人不安的笑声。他松开撑着下巴的手，慢悠悠在空气中画了一个圈：“小姑娘，你刚才结印的节奏有问题，所以这个火遁才使不好。”  
  
“节奏？”樱下意识问道。她还从来没有听说过结印还有节奏这回事。  
  
“没错。”说着，他似乎给她做示范一般，抬起双手开始结樱刚才结的火遁之印。樱能看出来他刻意放慢的速度，尽管如此，那瘦长的手指还是在三秒之内结完印，从男人结印的双手空隙中顿时冲出一大束火苗，从上至下直直向樱冲了过来！  
  
樱吓得连连后撤并开始结印准备放出水遁抵挡。没想到这火遁在空中距离她还有三米的时候就自行消失，一点也没有到会伤害到她的距离，就算她刚才没有后撤也安全的很。出现在消失火苗后面的是男人仍然撑着下巴的脸。  
  
“能明白吗？”他问道。  
  
聪慧如樱，也还没有反应过来，老老实实摇头说：“不太明白。”  
  
男人也不气恼，他耐心地说：“就是结印和注入查克拉时机与量的问题。你明显不是火属性的查克拉，所以当结印到引动火焰的子之印时需要灌输格外大量的查克拉来推进术的成功，但是为了保证平衡，在结其他印时也要适量增加却不能超过。能明白了吗？”  
  
樱这时候有点领悟到他的意思，点点头马上动手试了一下。  
  
在结不同印的同时注意查克拉量的分配和均衡……  
  
喝——她心中憋着一股劲结完最后一个印，中型火舌成功喷薄而出，然而樱还来不及高兴就惊惧地发现那火焰马上就要撞上隔壁的院墙了！  
  
哗啦！一道水幕从天而降，樱的火遁撞在水阵壁上，瞬间嗞的一声化为白汽消散。  
  
樱松了一口气，忽然想到了什么抬头看去。只见男人仍旧趴在窗台上，虽然手上没有动作，但是樱肯定刚才那个水遁忍术是他放的。  
  
“那个，谢谢您。”樱局促地开口，毕竟自己刚才差点就烧了人家的房子。  
  
“没关系。毕竟修理围墙还挺麻烦的，对吧？”银发男人笑眯眯地说，“你真是个聪明的小姑娘。”  
  
樱立刻不好意思起来，心脏加快了跳动的速度，快速运输的血液却没有让她能够思考得快一些，最后只能按照传统方式来交流：“多谢您的指点。请问您是？”  
  
她鼓起勇气看着对方露出来的黑色眼睛，这时候才发现他的右眼从眉骨一直到颧骨那里有一条半长不短的伤疤，看上去很有几分骇人。  
  
这宇智波宅里住的人怎么都有容貌上的损毁啊。樱在心中暗自嘀咕。  
  
这时那男人已经温和地报上了自己的名字：“叫我卡卡西就行。”  
  
（未完待续）


	3. 升学

樱按照社交礼仪说自己的名字是春野樱，隔壁春野家的女儿，曾在他们搬来的那天去送过小饼干，卡卡西点点头感谢道那些饼干很好吃。樱正准备再多说几句，正好听到有门铃声从院墙外传来，她匆匆道了一声“失陪”就回到屋子里然后穿过玄关去开门，原来是母亲买的一个不知道什么东西送货上门了。  
  
樱潦草地签收了那个包裹回家随手扔在沙发上，赶忙又回到院子里的时候抬头却看到男人没有趴在那里，隔壁二楼的窗户已经关上了。  
  
她心里产生一种莫名其妙的失落，但旋即又反应过来他们并没有约好一会儿以后再见面，只不过是巧合见面又闲聊几句的陌生人而已，所以对方也没有义务等自己。  
  
不过樱这时候了解到隔壁原来是两个男人同住，怪不得自己昨天隐约看到窗帘后面有两个影子。  
  
她等了一会儿，那个叫卡卡西的男人仍然没有出现，于是樱自己又按照刚才他指点的方法重新试了一遍，这次效果更加好，在她小心的安排下冒出的火球也没有危险到会撞坏隔壁的围墙。  
  
尝试完这次以后樱看了一眼隔壁二楼的窗户，那里静悄悄的，一点动静都没有。她呼出一口气，慢慢走回了家中处理今天的其他作业。  
  
没多久春野夫妇依次下班回家，樱成功地在父亲去院子里拿东西绊到的时候把弄破纸箱的罪责推给了他，果不其然让父亲被母亲数落了一顿，说那个箱子是准备晒晒干燥用来装樱以前的学习资料的。兆挠着头，虽然咕哝着他好像没有撞到箱子，但还是把这个黑锅不明所以地背了下来。  
  
她心里产生了一点对于陷害父亲和欺骗母亲的愧疚，不过这一点点微不足道的感情很快就随着美味的晚餐和舒适的沐浴而消散殆尽。  
  
躺在床上放空准备入睡时樱的脑海中不期然又出现了那个下午指点自己忍术的男人的脸。不过说脸可能不是非常贴切，她能看到的也只是面罩未遮住部分的眼睛和鼻梁而已。但即使只是这个地步，她也足以从轮廓棱角看出这男人面孔大概长得非常端正。  
  
随即樱意识到她竟然躺在床上意淫男性的面容。这样的认知让她有点不好意思，稍微将被子蒙过了头闭上眼睛勒令自己赶紧睡觉。  
  
只是入睡之前不争气的大脑莫名其妙飘上来一句：不知道以后还能不能见面。  
  
这天晚上樱做了个不错的梦，虽然醒来以后烟消云散什么也没记得，但“做了个好梦”这个概念还是让她心情愉悦，以至于到了教室发现井野比自己先到也没有不悦，轻快地打了招呼以后在她身边坐下。  
  
井野正在看昨天的笔记，听到樱打招呼的声音扭过头看了她一眼，挑了挑一边眉毛说：“怎么了，你看起来心情不是一般的好嘛。上学路上捡到钱了？”  
  
“没有。”井野的敏锐是家族遗传，樱没想着搪塞她，于是说：“昨天的那个火遁忍术，我已经完全掌握了。”  
  
听她这么说，井野冷笑一声：“哦，那真是可喜可贺，你大概是忘了昨天在路上差点把我的头发点着的事情了吧。”  
  
樱正想惊愕地说“有这回事”就因为看到井野不佳的脸色而及时憋了回去，同时也想到了自己昨天下午之前还在担忧而此刻已经全然忘记的事情：回家的路上她完全冷落了一同回去的井野，甚至没有在意识到错误时立刻打电话给她，更糟糕的是一直到刚才她还没有道歉。  
  
意识到自己只剩下最后弥补机会的樱立刻谄媚地笑了起来：“对不起对不起，我完全不是故意的啊井野，原谅我吧，井野酱，超级可爱大度的井野酱，给你下次只要我过于投入你就有资格打醒我的特权如何？”  
  
井野冷哼一声说：“谁管你，你爱理不理，下次掉水沟我也不会拉你的。”  
  
“别这样嘛，你忍心看到我掉水沟里吗……”  
  
樱的心情很好，所以她有极大的耐心哄自己的友人。井野也从没见过樱服软到这种地步，上课之前终于掐了一把她的脸说下不为例算是原谅了她。  
  
今天上午的课程二年级七班的班主任海野伊鲁卡说起了毕业考试的事。  
  
“你们不要觉得毕业考试还远，要是不好好准备的话转眼就会在眼前的。”站在讲台上的伊鲁卡严肃地说，“从今天起，你们要开始考虑将来的方向，是参加进入木叶各个忍者机构的考试，还是升入不再锻炼忍术的平民大学，或者寻求非忍者机构的工作。当然，这三者没有高低贵贱之分，你们要和家长商讨，选择一条适合自己的、能让自己骄傲的道路。”  
  
樱坐得很端正，班主任谈到将来时脸上肃穆的神情让她的心情有点激动，尽管还是高中二年级的学生，却好像已经站在了他口中所说的“让自己骄傲的道路”上了一般。  
  
“嘁，还有一年多呢，伊鲁卡老师也太会恐吓我们了……”后面传来窃窃私语的声音，不用转头也知道是谁在说话。果然，伊鲁卡呵斥了一声：“鸣人！不要在课堂上随便说话。那么我来问你，你对于毕业考试有什么打算？”  
  
在班主任的问题下，班里的同学得以名正言顺地转过头去看坐在樱后面一排的鸣人。虽然是因为不遵守纪律而被点名，鸣人却丝毫不感到尴尬或抱歉，他大喇喇地站起来说：“我早就想好了，我要参加木叶暗部的准入考试。”  
  
班里的同学都不意外，漩涡鸣人的父亲是木叶暗部的部长，火影身边的红人，说起来受倚重的程度可能比他旁边宇智波佐助的父亲、宇智波一族的族长兼警务部部长还要高，他的儿子想进入暗部非常正常。  
  
“哦，是吗，我听说波风水门大人是行事非常公正严谨的人，所以说鸣人你一定要拿到好成绩才能进入精英忍者云集的木叶暗部。”伊鲁卡说。  
  
“那当然，我可是——”  
  
“除了忍术成绩以外，文化课成绩的均分需要达到八十五分以上。”  
  
“啊？不对，不是只要总均分达到八十五就可以了吗？”鸣人的表情瞬间懵了起来。  
  
“今年的新规定，忍术成绩和文化课成绩会分开计算。这也是对于忍者综合素质提升的要求。”伊鲁卡看着鸣人一脸震惊的模样无奈地叹了口气，“所以说我才要提醒你们，尽早开始考虑毕业的事。好了，鸣人，你先坐下吧。”  
  
樱怜悯地看了几眼表情如在梦中的鸣人，转回身子按照伊鲁卡的指示翻开课本，几秒后才听到后面椅子传来短促尖锐的摩擦声，她猜测是佐助将鸣人拽了下去，他估计还沉浸在轻而易举的目标陡然被拉高了一百公里的悲痛中没有缓过神。  
  
*  
  
中午吃饭时井野和樱聊起了毕业去向的事。她们两人心中也早有定论，井野和其他家族出身的忍者一样，会去参加山中一族居多的情报部考试，这件事从她出生就几乎板上钉钉。好在井野对于情报部的工作和自家传承的忍术并不排斥，所以没有对安排好的道路表示不满。她喝着今天食堂特供的果汁，掰着手指数道：“鹿丸会去考火影办公室辅佐预备役，丁次会去考特别行动部，牙和志乃你应该都知道，雏田我倒是不清楚……听说三年级的天天学姐要去深造忍具冶炼了。”  
  
“哦，这样啊。”樱咽下口中的食物，调侃道：“不愧是将来情报部的翘楚，这么擅长整合信息呢。”  
  
“那当然，也不看看我是谁。”井野把她的调侃作为好话收下，又吸了口果汁，惬意地叹息一声后睨着樱开口：“你呢，医疗部的考试听说总是最难的。”  
  
“嗯，我在准备了。”樱低头说着一刻不停地吃饭。  
  
井野惊讶地眨了眨眼：“这么早就开始准备？医疗部准入考试也没有要求太高深的高中程度以外的医疗知识吧。”  
  
樱端起味增汤喝了一口说：“反正我对付现在的功课没什么问题，有余裕的时候早准备一步最好。进医疗部竞争那么大，说不定人家比我还要早开始准备呢。”  
  
“放心，像你这种杞人忧天的怪胎我看整个木叶也找不出来多少。”井野半褒半贬地评价道。  
  
“什么杞人忧天，这叫未雨绸缪好不好。”樱回击了一句。  
  
井野看着她急匆匆吃饭的样子，心里知道她肯定又急着在午自习开始之前去图书馆借书还书。整个木叶高中部大概没有比她更勤的图书馆常客，以至于井野陪她去时发现图书馆的每一个管理员都认识樱。  
  
这样勤奋的家伙，进入医疗部确实是合适的选择。井野想。  
  
医疗忍术应用是很稀缺的才能，几乎没有哪个家族能一力传承，总是每一代有几个出类拔萃的，更多的医疗忍者就出在樱这样的平民忍者之中，是以医疗部不像别的部门那样带有浓重的家族或势力色彩，却也是非常受人尊重的机构，所以井野认为那里对于樱来说是最佳去向。  
  
樱不知道井野在心里如同长辈般欣慰于她的选择，匆匆忙忙吃完饭端着餐盘对井野说先走一步就背着装书的背包起身离开。她保持着不会导致阑尾痛的快速步伐来到图书馆，此时距离午休闭馆还有十分钟，樱把上次借的书还了又按照医疗部开出的在职忍者书单借了新的一批。好在她对图书馆图书的编码方式和摆放位置熟悉无比，这才在图书馆闭馆之前背着书出来，再次匆匆忙忙往教室走。  
  
学习就是这样繁琐忙碌的事，樱却乐此不疲。诚如山中井野所说，“整个木叶像她这样的怪胎也不多”。  
  
（未完待续）


	4. 偶遇

樱知道医疗部的准入考试竞争会很大。她所处的木叶第一忍者高中第七班是个独特的存在，大多数世家子弟都被安排在这个班里，几乎早就定下了未来的发展方向，所以在她周围听不到多少参加医疗部考试的声音，造成一种医疗部几乎无人问津的假象。但事实是对于整个木叶第一高中乃至木叶的其他忍者高中来说，医疗部是平民忍者最追捧的去向之一。  
  
进入这个部门是平民忍者改变平庸命运的绝佳机会，待遇极好，受人尊敬，如果有进一步的才能也可以在研究领域大显身手甚至触及木叶核心层的边缘。大多数人包括樱在内并没有考虑最后一点，但进入医疗部是实现自我价值的金钥匙这一点是众人认可的共识。  
  
在樱看来，做任何事最好都要有百分之一百的把握，所以就算井野说她考进医疗部预备班几乎板上钉钉她也没敢过于托大，继续在课余时间学习着仅凭现在的自己就能掌握的医疗忍者相关知识。  
  
高中二年级的暑假是木叶忍者高中生们最后一个放纵的夏天，明年的此时他们就将各自走上选择的发展方向。假期前各位班主任的提醒让这些血液尚且如同苏打水一般躁动冒泡的少年人陡然意识到毕业的事真的如同雷车飞驰在呼啸着接近，慌乱茫然之后都选择要好好充分放纵一场才不至于将来后悔。于是整个闷人的夏日几乎每个准高三生都好好地从头疯玩到尾，至于暑期作业任务之类的暂时抛到了九霄云外。  
  
樱却还是保留着大半在学校的作息，除了起床晚了一点以外仍旧保持着固定的做功课、看书、练习忍术时长，除非井野她们弄聚会或者鸣人叫她出去逛逛，这时候她也会毫不犹豫地把书签夹进习题中兴冲冲地出门，毕竟她的灵魂还是大家一样轻飘飘的，一吹就走。  
  
温度高到蝉鸣都变得萎蔫的八月初，鸣人在楼下喊樱一起去游泳。樱正因为解不开一道忍术效果计算题而烦躁，空调也压不住高到头顶的血压，确实想浑身上下都泡在凉水中舒缓舒缓，于是她打开窗户应了一声让他等等，自己拿了个背包装上泳具和换洗衣服就出了门。  
  
鸣人其实是跟佐助一起来叫她的，只不过刚才佐助靠在墙边的阴影中她没有看见。看到他漂亮的脸樱还是有点高兴，刚才解不开题目的痛苦降低了几分，轻快地打了个招呼。  
  
佐助也点点头，从自己带的背包里拎出一个袋子递给她，说是顺路给她买的饮料。  
  
“是我买的哦。”鸣人在一边强调，“只不过佐助的背包有拉链所以放在他那里免得里面的冰块全都融化。”他手上拎着个非常粗糙的敞口手提袋，从樱的角度能看到浮夸的镭射泳镜一角。  
  
佐助无声一哂，不想跟他这种幼稚的行为计较的模样。樱把饮料接到手中将吸管插进去喝了一口，冰凉的液体带来的舒爽蔓延到躯干的各个角落，她叹息一声说：“那多谢了，鸣人，我正很需要这个。”  
  
三人并肩在阴影中往游泳馆走，鸣人将双手背在脑后几乎笃定地猜测道：“樱酱，你刚才还是在学习啊？”  
  
“嗯。”她双手捧着冰饮料杯吸溜吸溜吃里面的果肉，腮帮子一会儿鼓起来一会儿瘪下去，回答鸣人的语调也因此而略微模糊不清：“作业果然还是得先做掉……”她是学生中少见的假期前期就有计划将作业完成的人，而她右手边的这一位恰恰相反。鸣人哈哈笑着说：“自从放假以后我连书包拉链都还没有打开过。”  
  
“你为什么会这么好意思说。”樱翻了个白眼，转脸问左手边的佐助：“佐助君的作业做了多少了？”  
  
佐助唔了一声，含糊地回答：“做了点。”  
  
“我看你比我强的地方也就是拉开了书包拉链而已。”鸣人讽刺道。  
  
佐助冷笑一声：“你今年最好不要在开学之前跑到我家来拜托我帮你抄两本。”  
  
“嘁，我今年肯定提前准备。”樱想鸣人可能忘记了这句话他已经说了七八年。“提前准备什么？”樱问道。  
  
“就是樱酱我能不能预订你的作业？”鸣人面对她时换上了可怜的面孔。樱的作业很抢手，稍微有点熟的同学在假期末尾都会来“借阅”，一直到开学那天到了班里才能还到她手上。  
  
“大家各凭本事，我才不给你预订呢——再说难道我这作业是为了借你抄才写的吗？”樱不高兴地说。  
  
“不不不，我绝对没有这个意思。”鸣人连连摆手想要平息她的不满，“因为樱酱的作业是瑰宝嘛，我就算用上影分身也不一定能抢到。这样好了我每天去你家蹲点等你写完了第一时间借给我行不行？”  
  
“一般情况下，你刚才描述的这种行为被称为痴汉。”佐助凉凉地说。  
  
“你这家伙——”  
  
“鸣人。”樱忽然叫住了他，正准备隔空给佐助一拳的鸣人停了下来，作出毕恭毕敬听讲的模样。樱略微严肃地说：“伊鲁卡老师不是说了，今年进暗部笔试分开算，你不好好趁着这个暑假提升文化成绩，难道真的准备走水门叔叔的后门吗？”  
  
鸣人神情一顿，缩回他那边气馁地说：“不，当然不想……”  
  
“所以啊，作业还是自己做吧。”樱拍了拍他的肩膀，“八十五分而已，很简单的。”  
  
“樱酱你均分一直九十五以上的别说了。”  
  
这点上佐助也没有说话——他的文化课均分也只在八十五上下，要堂堂正正进入木叶警务部的话他也需要稍微加强一下理论知识。  
  
三人聊着天忽略了一些难耐暑热，十几分钟后来到了游泳馆内分开去换衣服。樱在女更衣室这边换上泳装到泳池边上热身时两个男生已经下了水正在那儿就游泳速度较劲。她慢悠悠地舒展身体活动筋骨以免等会儿水下抽筋，一切结束后先坐在池边泡了泡脚，正准备滑下去，旁边忽然传来一声：“哟。”  
  
声音就在耳边，樱吓了一跳，脚下动作没跟上身体，以不太优雅的姿势落入水中溅起了不小的水花，自从小学一年级后就没呛过水的女忍者因为猝不及防而喝了不大不小一口水。她抓住泳池边缘将自己托起来抹了一把还没戴上泳镜的脸气恼地看向刚才有人发声的地方，看到一个男人站在岸上，从眼睛可以辨别出他正在笑眯眯地看着她。  
  
樱脸上的恼怒变成惊讶，她两只手都架上岸边努力抬起头：“卡卡西先生……吗？”  
  
站在面前的男人穿着男性一般不会穿的那种两件式泳衣，诡异的是从脖子那里就围起来的面罩仍然没有摘除，这是樱能够认出他来的最大特征。除此以外，泳帽的边缘露出来一点银色的发丝以及他一侧眼睛上下的疤痕促使樱确定了第一感觉。  
  
卡卡西双手撑着膝盖弯下腰减少与水中樱的距离，带着笑意的声音说：“抱歉，我没有想吓到你。”  
  
樱哦了一声，摆摆手说：“不，没关系。”她的微恼好像一下被池水浇熄了，“卡卡西先生也来游泳吗？”  
  
“嗯，天这么热，果然还是泡在水里比较舒服啊。”卡卡西说着直起身子抻了抻腰后也下了水。  
  
跟不那么熟的异性一起游泳还是有点尴尬，好在樱还没想多久能说什么话题鸣人和佐助就游了过来。  
  
把泳镜推上头顶看到停留在樱身边的男人两人不约而同地愣了一下，只是看上去佐助的惊讶更像是与认识的人不期而遇的那种感觉。  
  
“哟，佐助。”卡卡西伸手跟佐助打了个招呼，和对樱差不多的散漫轻松。  
  
鸣人看了看脸色很一般的佐助又看了看樱，拉车了一下泳帽说：“这里只有我不认识这位大叔吗？”  
  
“大叔什么的——”卡卡西仿佛受打击般地哈哈一笑。  
  
佐助此时才点点头说：“你好，卡卡西。我也算不上认识，他是我家亲戚的朋友。”  
  
亲戚的朋友听起来确实是很远的距离，用佐助当下的口气推理甚至可能是一面之缘都没有的半面之缘，樱因此而发现自己似乎是这些人里面跟卡卡西最熟的，于是也承担起社会性寒暄的职责：“上次不是跟你们说我家隔壁有新邻居搬过来吗？卡卡西先生就是其中一位。”不过她没有跟两人说起过卡卡西指点自己使用火遁忍术的事情，原因是她成功完全释放忍术的那天佐助看上去有点赞叹的意思。  
  
“啊，你就是卡卡西吗？那个卡卡西？”鸣人却突然恍然大悟一般，仿佛从樱和佐助的介绍中知道了什么关键信息，说话前后不搭让人摸不着头脑，但随即他一只手搭在岸边另一只手扬起水花比划道：“我爸爸提起过他有一个叫卡卡西的学生最近回木叶了。”  
  
“如果你的爸爸恰巧是水门老师的话那我确实恰巧是那个卡卡西。”卡卡西并不对鸣人失礼的说话方式而有不满，仍旧耐心且带着调侃与他说话。  
  
一旁的樱惊讶地微微张开嘴：“你是水门叔叔的学生？”  
  
“确实，我以前受过他的许多指导。”卡卡西肯定地点头。  
  
这样奇妙的关系串联让樱觉得十分有趣，便和鸣人一左一右问起他与木叶其他的知名人物是否也沾亲带故。  
  
他们两人与这和善的归乡人渐渐不再避讳地谈天说地时佐助就靠在水池边泡在水里看着对面泳道中来来回回的人群没有参与三人的对话，偶尔转过头投向卡卡西的眼神也并不友好。  
  
*  
  
三个人的游泳活动因为碰上了第四个人而从单纯的休闲带上了一点社交的色彩。借由这个合情合理的机会，樱与自己的新邻居之一聊了不少话题，对他的认知从“似乎是很有实力的忍者”向更加深入前进了几分，甚至了解到他对于木叶某个巷子里餐馆中卖的盐烧秋刀鱼十分热衷。鸣人几乎对任何人都能自来熟，几个小时以后和卡卡西说话时也已经像是半个熟人，只有佐助一直表情淡淡的，说的也很少，三人聊天时他像个游泳机器一样在泳道里来来回回。  
  
接近下午六点时游泳馆中的来客渐渐减少，都准备在消暑之后回去享用晚餐。游泳很消耗体力，正值青春期的三位高中生也适时感受到饥饿，最后游了两个来回后商量着上岸离开。卡卡西看了一眼泳池旁边的钟同样说差不多到回去的时间了，和三人一起上了岸。两拨人在男女更衣室的岔路口分开，樱到女更衣室那边洗了澡换好衣服，心情不错地出门到前台退了手环付钱，和比她早出来的三位男性一起走出了游泳馆。  
  
鸣人和佐助家在同一个方向，四人在一个十字路口分成两拨，最后路上只剩下樱和卡卡西在并肩同行时樱还是感受到了和半生不熟者独处的尴尬，不过卡卡西完全拥有成年人维持气氛的能力，时不时问起樱一些关于学校或者日常生活的既不涉及隐私又能说上一会儿的话题，使得这条路上的氛围保持在恰当的舒适程度。  
  
当卡卡西问到关于未来的去向时樱毫不犹豫地告诉了他她会参加医疗部的准入考试，卡卡西发出微微赞叹的声音说：“那是个很难进入的部门啊，你很有勇气——啊，不是自不量力的意思，有坚定的目标是好事。”  
  
樱并不觉得他在影射自己自不量力，因为他的语气很真诚，很和蔼，用这种语气说话就算他真的在阴阳怪气恐怕她也听不出来。  
  
说完这个话题时他们正好拐进最后一个拐角，两家相邻的房子就在前方。从这个地方能看到有两个人正在樱家的门口说话，樱第一个辨别出的是站在靠近门口的自己的母亲，随后也认出了正在跟母亲说话的是宇智波带土。  
  
“诶，带土先生回来了。”樱说。  
  
卡卡西点点头：“嗯。带土——”隔着几步远他就向那边挥手打招呼，跟芽吹说话的男人转过身看向他们这边，樱因为要看到那张脸而做了不少心理建设。不过可能是自己内心将他妖魔化了的原因，在傍晚的光下看到的这张面容似乎并没有记忆中那样恐怖。樱心里松了口气，也向邻居打了个招呼：“你好，带土先生。”  
  
“你好，樱。”带土对走近的樱点点头，随后看向卡卡西，“你干什么去了？一下午都不在家。”  
  
“游泳。天这么热，还是泡在凉水里比较舒服——啊，抱歉，泳池里不能带手机。”卡卡西从口袋里取出手机晃了晃：“刚刚看到你的来电记录了。”  
  
带土似乎叹了口气：“你去哪里至少要让我知道一声吧？”  
  
“所以说抱歉啊。”  
  
樱觉得这两人的对话听起来有股奇怪的味道，但她又说不上来具体，眨了眨眼睛思考了一会儿仍旧不得要领。这个时候芽吹说着自己要准备晚餐先失陪，于是两位邻居也适当作别后走进了隔壁的房子。樱跟着母亲回到家中，先去把要洗的衣服丢进洗衣篮，随后出来帮正在厨房准备菜品的母亲打下手。  
  
“说起来，你怎么和隔壁的卡卡西先生一起回来的？”芽吹一边将青菜摘开洗干净一边问。  
  
“我和鸣人还有佐助君一起去游泳了啊。”樱清洗着土豆上的泥土说，“正好卡卡西先生也去游泳，恰巧碰到了而已，就顺路一起回来了。”  
  
“哦，原来你已经和邻居熟悉起来了啊。”芽吹将篮子里的青菜抖了抖沥干水分。  
  
“只是见过几次。”樱把洗干净的土豆放在砧板上，忽然想到了什么，歪了歪头无意识地看了看四周仿佛确定无人窃听，然后转回头轻声问：“妈妈，你不觉得带土先生的脸……有点恐怖吗？”  
  
芽吹抽出架子上的菜刀看了她一眼，转过头盯着案板上的土豆嘟哝道：“当然是有点吓人……但这样的事情对于忍者来说很正常吧，而且只要去想他是因为不幸才获得了这样的面目不就可以平静对待了吗。樱，不要在人前失礼啊。”  
  
樱撇了撇嘴，她只不过想和母亲以闲聊的态度说上两句而已，没想到反而被教育了。不过她还是隐约感到母亲的态度似乎过于平静，不知道是不是见多识广的原因，总而言之面目损毁到这种地步的人她还是第一次见。  
  
吃过晚饭后帮忙善后完毕的樱回到房间继续学习。不知道是否是酣畅的游泳打开了筋骨也打开了思路，上午一直做不出来的题目竟然顺畅地迎刃而解。樱高兴地哼着歌，把接下来的学习计划完成，舒舒服服地去洗了个澡躺在床上看了一会儿淘来的医学旧刊。  
  
这本刊物的主编是木叶医疗部的领军人物纲手，樱看着她冷静专业的文字，脑子里浮现起关于她的那些传闻轶事，内心中涌动着浓厚的向往。读完这篇大多数地方她都不懂的心脏搭桥手术精进理论文章后她喟叹一声，轻轻将刊物合上放回床头，躺下来闭上略微酸涩的眼睛。  
  
如果能进入医疗部的话，说不定迟早有一天会遇上那位大人，说不定还能得到她的亲自指点呢。  
  
樱如此想着，嘴角抑制不住地弯了起来。  
  
就在她即将入睡时，过于明亮的月光照到眼睑上，樱这才发现自己忘了拉窗帘。处在这样能被窥视的状态下让她完全睡不着，于是爬起来伸手去够两边的窗帘布。就在窗帘被她拉得还剩下一条缝隙时，樱看到楼下有个人正在经过。她暂缓了完全拉上窗帘的动作，探头向下看去，并非出于什么偷窥别人的恶劣心思，只不过是人之常情的好奇心和漫不经心的下意识动作而已。  
  
视野扩大后樱才发现不是一个人，而是两个人并肩在路上走，只不过刚才有一个在她的盲区。月光下靠近她这一侧的人长着在月光下泠泠反光的银色头发，这特征过于明显以至于樱一下就认出了是下午在游泳馆遇到的卡卡西。因为这个人物的识别，旁边那位的身份也在樱稍微看了一会儿后露出水面，是和卡卡西住在一起的带土。  
  
樱看了一眼时间，快要十一点了，这两个人穿得很日常，是这个时候出门散步吗？  
  
从她发现他们到看到现在只不过过去几秒钟，她盯着的银色后脑勺忽然一动，卡卡西扭过头看着楼上的她。樱陡然惊出了一身冷汗，瞬间对上甚至没有偏离的眼神让她僵在原地，脑子像卡壳了一样不知道接下来应当做什么。  
  
楼下的卡卡西却在一秒后抬起手向这边挥了挥，樱看不清楚他的面容，却下意识猜测他应该是在微笑，这就像在路上巧合遇到熟人的招呼，非常自然。走在卡卡西身边的带土因为他的动作而同样扭过头看向樱这边，不过他没有挥手，也只是随意瞟了一眼就将头扭了回去。樱胡乱对下面点点头，也不确定卡卡西有没有看见，恢复反应能力的手将窗帘拉上，迅速回到床上躺进被子里。  
  
紧紧捏住被子角的时候樱才一边微微颤抖一边奇怪自己为什么害怕，只是刚才和那双视线对接时从灵魂深处翻涌上来的确实是动物本能般的惊恐。明明对方是第一次见面就让她产生好感，随后的交流中也非常和善的人，却仅仅依靠一个甚至没有看清楚的眼神就让她抖如筛糠。樱忽然意识到：对方可是个忍者，目前看来大概还是个远远凌驾于自己之上的忍者。  
  
睡前的诡异经历让樱有点失眠，翻来覆去好不容易睡着又做了点不怎么平和的梦，梦里到处闪动着陌生的监视着她的眼睛，令人遍体生寒。好不容易醒来的时候天色很早，额头隐隐作痛。她无精打采地起床洗脸刷牙吃早饭，做了几页习题觉得集中不了注意力，于是干脆决定打电话叫井野一起去演习场活动筋骨。  
  
电话中的井野竟然听起来也有些精神不济，字里行间又似乎不是燥热的天气导致。尽管平时对话生冷不忌，察觉到对方语气不对的樱还是尽量小心地问：“怎么啦，发生了什么事情吗？”  
  
电话那头的井野犹豫了片刻，最后叹了口气说：“电话里不方便说，等会儿去第一演习场吧，到那里再告诉你。”  
  
接下来约好时间挂上电话，樱在床上呆坐了一会儿，总感觉有种微妙的不安。五分钟后她才慢慢从这种感觉中脱出，站起身去收拾去演习场要带的装备。  
  
出房门之前她看到窗户外面的天空还是阴沉沉的，对于夏天来说这个时间这样的天光并不正常，大概是要下雨了。  
  
（未完待续）


	5. 避雨

樱先到了第一演习场，正好有别的忍者也在这里对练，井野没来的时候她就坐在边上看了一会儿，到这里来练习的人都是默认不介意旁观的。一直到这一批人走了井野还没到，樱无聊地做了几组体能和爬树练习，想着要不要用手机打个电话给她时井野才小跑着姗姗来迟。  
  
“你最好有合适的理由哦。”樱靠在树干上不带真实责备地随口说。  
  
井野从背包里取出一罐果汁扔给她：“当道歉了。”  
  
樱接住那一点都不温柔地丢过来的罐子，拉开拉环咕哝着说：“真是的，一点诚意都没有。”她喝了一口饮料，低下头时看到井野一副心不在焉的烦躁模样，看上去即使来到了演习场她的心思也还在别的事情上。樱思忖片刻问道：“井野，你在电话里说要跟我当面说的……是什么事？”  
  
井野坐在演习场的石凳上，喝了口果汁，前后看看没人才轻声对樱说：“昨天晚上，情报部出了点事情。”  
  
樱的眼睛微微睁大，她坐到井野旁边低声问：“情报部怎么了？”  
  
“我也不知道。”井野神色颓丧地说，“爸爸半夜去处理了，到今天上午才回家，我问也不告诉我。但我知道很严重。”一般来说亥一会将一些事件有保留地告诉她，毕竟井野是一定会进入情报部在他手下工作的女儿。  
  
樱明白了井野低落的情绪不是因为发生的某件事过于棘手，而是家长在工作中面临着困境而她却不被允许插手的无力。她腾出一只手拍了拍井野的肩膀：“别担心了，亥一叔叔管理情报部这么长时间了应对突发情况怎么会有问题。再说了事关机密什么的话不告诉我们也很正常吧？”  
  
“我知道。”井野抬头看着演习场葱葱郁郁的外围林木，“我就是……有点不好的预感。”  
  
“你不要吓我啊。”樱笑着说，“你的预感一向有点准，这次能不能难得不准一次？”  
  
井野勉强笑了笑，作出被她的俏皮话开解到的模样不再多提情报部不为人知的突发事件，转而说起修行的事，各自说了说暑假到现在的修行进展。既然来了演习场，两人都没打算闲聊太久，喝了几口果汁后井野开始热身，随后好好活动了一番许久没有硬碰硬的筋骨。由于从童年开始就对彼此相当熟悉，两人的拳脚比斗几乎已经成了查漏补缺，虽然提升性不高，但对于弥补习惯性思维造成的漏洞还有一定的作用。  
  
不加收敛的拳脚相加之后两人都累得够呛，不过也因为放开格斗的原因，井野的情绪得到发泄，脸上沉郁的神色有所消减，与樱告别时笑得真切了许多。  
  
樱带着整理好的简易装备往回家的方向走，走到一半想起来昨天似乎吃掉了最后一个芒果，今天出来之前打算再去买一点来着，可是这会儿她被井野击中的右腿腿弯着实有些酸痛，对于要不要多走两条街区去买水果十分犹豫。到了决定直接回家还是去常去水果店的那个十字路口时，樱停下来思考了两秒，终于还是拐上了去往水果店的路。  
  
半个小时以后樱站在车站下面看着哗啦啦的雨幕，后悔的心情盘踞不散。如果没有买水果的话这时候应该舒舒服服坐在榻榻米上看电视了。出门之前她没有看天气预报，不知道今天这场雨要下多久才会停。樱正犹豫着要不要干脆一鼓作气冲回家时耳边传来啪嗒啪嗒的声音，转头看到正有一个人向车站这边走过来。  
  
黑色的大伞微微倾斜对着风吹来的方向，因而遮住了来人的面容，樱只能看出应该是个男人，没撑伞的那只手上拎着个纸袋子，不知道里面放的是什么。她正要收回无意落下的视线，那雨伞忽然抬起了一些，熟悉的面容从后面露出：“真巧啊，樱。”  
  
樱一愣，下意识地接着打招呼：“啊，真巧，卡卡西先生。”  
  
撑着伞的卡卡西在她面前停了下来，将她周身看了一遍问道：“是忘记带伞了吗？”  
  
樱有点不好意思，点点头说：“是的，刚才急着去演习场没想到下午会下这么大的雨。”  
  
卡卡西说：“夏天的天气就是这么难以捉摸啊。那么一起回家吧。”他将伞往旁边挪了挪示意了一下，“正好我的伞足够大。”  
  
樱踌躇了一小会儿，最终看了看不知道什么时候才会停雨的天空，决定还是抓住这个机会赶紧回家为妙，于是点头道谢钻进卡卡西的伞下，两人向着相同的方向走去。  
  
即使他的伞再大，遮住两个人也有些勉强，樱不得不往卡卡西那边靠得很近，因为她发现可能是出于绅士风度，卡卡西将伞微微向她这边倾斜，如果她再矜持地保持距离的话他的一小半身体会毫无遮拦地露在雨幕下。  
  
樱穿的是短袖，卡卡西穿的是长袖长裤，几乎没有裸露在外面的皮肤，但同撑一把伞时还是会时不时碰到彼此的胳膊。尽管知道这不算什么暧昧的碰触，樱却还是有些许紧张，这种情况下她强迫自己想点别的事情以转移注意力，然而这一转移就转移到昨天晚上，她看到卡卡西和带土两人出去散步的情景以及卡卡西让她毛骨悚然的那个凝视。  
  
同时樱不期然想到刚才井野告诉她昨天晚上情报部发生了秘密紧急事件，这两个时间点有点巧，过分发散的思维让樱开始在卡卡西旁边胡思乱想，各种各样的阴谋论都为了填补此刻的无言而漫上心头。  
  
“你买了什么？”  
  
当樱想到第四种无厘头的天马行空时卡卡西开口问。她低头看了看手上的袋子，随后抬头回答：“是芒果。因为有点想吃所以……”随即她察觉到后面的解释没有必要，于是收住了话头。  
  
卡卡西似乎是微笑了一下，樱不得不说那张面罩吞噬了他太多的面部表情。“是吗，芒果啊，我也挺喜欢吃芒果的。”  
  
樱讷讷地点头。今天不知道是否是连绵雨势的原因，连卡卡西也不能很好地保持与她说话的氛围，明明不是第一次单独相处，却比前面的任何一次都要令人无法从容，仿佛也是他无心来让她免于落入尴尬的境地了那样。  
  
一路上两人几乎没说什么话，好在这里距离他们的住处已不算远，然而糟糕的是，卡卡西将樱送到她家门口时樱苦恼地发现自己竟然忘了带钥匙。这种事一年里只会发生一两次，真是没想到又在这个她最不想发生的时候发生了。她想了想对卡卡西说：“卡卡西先生，谢谢你送我回来，我……这个……忘记带钥匙了，不过没关系，等会儿我可以翻到院子里去在屋檐下面等我爸爸妈妈回来，应该不超过两个小时他们就会回来了。”  
  
卡卡西皱眉看了看暗色的天空，沉吟片刻道：“雨下得这么大，恐怕在屋檐下面还是会淋到。到我家来吧。”  
  
“诶？”  
  
“坐在干净温暖的地方等待总比在凄风苦雨中舒服。”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，已经将一只手搭在樱的肩膀上将她往隔壁带去，樱还没反应过来就被温和而不容拒绝的力道带到她只见过外围的房子旁边，卡卡西将雨伞递给她，自己在口袋里摸索了一阵找出钥匙打开房门，接回樱无意识接过的手中的雨伞示意她进来。  
  
都到了这个地步，再推辞未免显得矫情，樱只好低声说着打扰了进入卡卡西和带土共同居住的房子。  
  
快要到傍晚时分，下雨天没开灯的房子里面非常暗，卡卡西打开了玄关的灯，出现在樱面前的是和她家布局差不多的走廊，一侧朝前大概是同样厨房和客厅的门，前面不远处是上楼的楼梯。几乎是同时期建造的房子格局没什么大区别，只看后期自己的装修和布置，而这两个男人住的地方显然没有经过什么走心的设计，墙壁和入口的橱柜上没有任何装饰品，更别说内部结构的改造了，樱甚至看出来他们只将可能影响使用的部分进行了修缮，从这里都能看出楼梯非常陈旧，仅仅是弄干净了而已。  
  
卡卡西从鞋柜里取了一双拖鞋出来递到樱面前，等她换上后带着她走进屋内，来到樱推断为客厅的室内，她毫不意外地看到如自己所料，客厅另一侧开口向着里面的厨房。  
  
“你先在这里坐一会儿。”卡卡西指了指客厅的沙发，樱道谢后走过去拘谨地坐下来，注意着没让自己身上湿漉的地方碰到沙发布。卡卡西出了客厅去了其他房间，没多久拿着一条干毛巾回来让樱擦擦身上的水汽。樱正擦着头发时他烧了水，几分钟后热水就端到了她面前。进入室内的卡卡西重新变得近乎过分体贴，樱忙不迭地对他的各种举动道谢，一只手还将毛巾按在头上，另一只手就去端起水杯象征性地喝了一口其实她并不十分需要的热水。  
  
把一个避雨之人可能用到的所有东西都送到她手上以后卡卡西终于在她对面的沙发上坐了下来，他自己倒是没有拿毛巾，只端着杯热水喝了两口。樱看了他一眼，又看了看客厅的门，随口说：“带土先生不在家吗？”他们的动静不小，如果他在的话应该会出来才对。  
  
“嗯，他还没回家。”卡卡西瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，“还早。”  
  
樱起了点好奇心，以斟酌后并不冒犯的语气说：“请问带土先生平时是做什么的呢？”她没有听佐助说起过带土进入了宇智波那边的警务部，所以说他应该是在做其他营生。至于卡卡西，樱已经不止一次在正常成年人的工作时间看到他在各处闲逛，因而默认他大概率是所谓的“自由职业者”。  
  
“他会接一点火影楼发布的特派任务。”卡卡西轻描淡写地说了一句。  
  
樱轻轻“啊”了一声。她知道有这样一类忍者存在，他们日常可能进行平民的营生或者干脆不工作，但会接一些火影楼对外发布的任务。这类任务一般来说难度大，酬劳高，不涉及太多关于木叶的机密，所以会放给没有专属部门的社会忍者做，他们这类人相当于政府的“佣兵”。一般来说只有十分优秀的忍者会被政府给予这样的机会，一旦他们在任务中犯下什么错误，下次再被信任的可能性就很小了。  
  
想到这一层，樱微微赞美地说：“带土先生真是了不起。”因为木叶这么大，她还没有真正见过有资格接火影楼特派任务的人。  
  
卡卡西轻笑一声没有就此说什么。  
  
虽说热水没有起到驱寒解渴的功效，但喝下肚以后樱还是感到四肢松泛，整个人也不那么紧绷，聊了一会儿后在卡卡西始终温和的态度下甚至放松到将昨天晚上看到他们的疑惑也一并问了出来：“说起来，昨天我看到你和带土先生很晚了还出门，是散步吗？”  
  
“也不能完全算是散步吧。”卡卡西后仰靠在沙发上，半垂着眼精，“是去扫墓。”  
  
刚刚还平和温暖的氛围瞬间变得有几分阴冷，本来做好了“是”或者“不是”这两种情况下回答的樱张了张嘴说不出话，毕竟这显然不是适合追问下去的话题，最终她只干干地说：“这样吗……我很抱歉。”  
  
“不，没关系。”卡卡西仍然在笑，只是现在在樱看来说起会在半夜去扫墓的人却仍然笑着的卡卡西的笑脸显得相当违和，因为他这笑容并不勉强，也正因为不勉强而让人细思极恐。“有时候死亡并不是最坏的结局，至少活着的痛苦从此解脱了，对吧？”  
  
樱尚且没有考虑过这样高深的哲学问题，含糊地应了几声无法给出更有见地的回答。卡卡西起身从厨房将热水壶拎出来给樱即将见底的水杯添上热水，樱坐直身子虚扶着自己的杯子以示礼貌，这时卡卡西轻声说：“说起来，她去世的时候和你差不多大呢。”  
  
樱的手一抖，下意识抬起头，卡卡西正平静地低头看着她，黑色的眼睛看上去深不见底。  
  
“她——是？”樱明明心中有些不安，却还是如此问。  
  
卡卡西保持着弯腰俯视她的姿势，开口说：“是以前同班的女同学。”  
  
樱想自己大概应该说一句节哀或者遗憾之类，但当卡卡西这样俯视她时，她的喉咙就像被冻结了一般，什么都说不出来。他的眼中没有怒火，同样没有过度悲伤之类的情绪，看着她的眼神甚至是平和的，然而这平和反而令她毛骨悚然。  
  
好在她的水杯不大，注入三分之二的热水后卡卡西提着热水壶直起身离开，那种诡谲的感受才慢慢消散。  
  
这次樱是真的需要一些热水，她把毛巾搭在腿上端起面前的茶杯喝了一口，热水平复了心绪，樱自发为卡卡西开脱，只是同学的话确实不需要对过去已久的逝世带有过分浓烈的情感。她在心里思考着按照现在的社交礼仪是就此打住这个话题好还是稍微再问一点好。最终掺杂在不安中的好奇心促使她作出了后面那个选择，樱平端着茶杯问：“请问，她去世是什么缘故呢？”  
  
卡卡西给自己也续了一杯热水：“是事故。”  
  
事故意味着本可以避免的死亡，樱知道这里应当是明确的到此为止，终于顺理成章地说了一句类似于节哀的话不再探讨那个令他们大晚上还要去扫墓的女孩生平。他们刚刚结束这个话题，门廊那边传来响动，有人打开了房子，随即传来换鞋走路的声音，没多久就来到了门口。  
  
樱在那人来到客厅时有礼貌地站起身微微弯腰：“下午好，带土先生，抱歉打扰了。”她仍然对那张脸有点犯怵，但为示尊重她直起腰后的视线保持在平视的位置。  
  
一身湿漉漉还在向下滴水站在客厅门口的带土看着她挑了挑眉，随后目光移动到只冲他挥了挥手的卡卡西那里：“这是……”  
  
“樱忘记带钥匙了，外面雨下得很大，我让她进来休息一会儿。”卡卡西解释道。  
  
这个解释让带土点头表示了解了情况，转头对樱说了句自便然后往楼上走去。这间老屋的隔音效果不是非常好，很快坐在楼下的两人就听到了清晰的拧开水龙头，不小的水流冲击在水槽中的声音，似乎是在向浴缸中放水。  
  
“大概是淋雨回来的。”卡卡西摇了摇头。  
  
樱干笑两声——毕竟她也是忘带雨具以至于被困在雨中的成年人之一，更有甚者她还忘记了带自家钥匙以至于要束手束脚地坐在别人家的沙发上。  
  
又数分钟过后樱隐约听到外面雨声中有响动，不知道是否是错觉。她凑到窗边看了一眼，发现果然是芽吹到了家，正拎着采买的菜品开门。得知自己能够回家后樱松了口气，向卡卡西道谢道别，顺便请他等会儿也向洗完澡的带土致谢后离开了他们的房子。  
  
正在厨房里准备今晚食材处理的芽吹看到匆匆忙忙进来明显头发上有点水汽的樱惊讶地说：“我还以为你早就回来了呢。和井野出去那么长时间吗？”  
  
樱摇摇头：“我是早就回来了，可是忘了带钥匙，在隔壁躲了会儿雨。”  
  
芽吹刚刚从架子上拿下来的菜刀停在砧板上，她挑眉说：“你上次不是说带土先生长得可怖吗？我还以为你不敢跟隔壁邻居多说话。”  
  
“我去的时候带土先生不在家，只有卡卡西先生在，带土先生不久前才刚刚回来，而且看习惯了其实也还行。”樱说着，因为下午的体力活动而终于在此刻感觉到青春期格外来势汹汹的饥肠辘辘，她打开冰箱想从下面的格子找一盒桃子罐头出来在晚饭前垫垫肚子，没想到竟然一罐都没有了。樱几乎将上半身都探进冰箱，不死心地翻找，口中絮絮叨叨：“诶，我明明记得还有一罐的……”  
  
“桃子罐头的话昨天最后一罐被你爸爸看电视的时候吃掉了。”芽吹说着，对不可思议看向她的樱指了指厨房的垃圾桶，“空罐子就扔在那里。”  
  
樱哀嚎一声跑过去，低头果然看到自己最钟爱的那种口味的空容器躺在和它一类的杂物中。  
  
这是报应，谁让她把弄坏纸箱的罪名扣到无辜的父亲头上。  
  
樱自我检讨时芽吹开始切菜，并对她说不帮忙的话就不要逗留在厨房里碍手碍脚，樱便颇有自知之明地向厨房外面走。出去之前她想到了什么转头说：“妈妈，卡卡西先生和带土先生好像都是在木叶上过学的呢。”  
  
“这有什么奇怪的。”芽吹背对着她，手上切菜的动作丝毫不停，“他们不是本来就是木叶人吗？”  
  
樱确实觉得自己的这个话题有点无意义，她犹豫片刻，说起自己今天听到的另一个事件：“我听说他们以前有个关系很不错的女同学，现在已经去世了，不久前……他们还去帮她扫墓了。”她也不知道为什么自己没有说出大半夜看到带土和卡卡西出去扫墓的事，似乎是不想让母亲觉得这两人过于举止诡异一般。  
  
芽吹暂时停下菜刀转头看她：“啊，这真是——看来是关系十分不错的女同学呢。”不是非常真挚地说完了这样一句遗憾的话，她再次把注意力放回面前砧板的土豆上，口中嘀咕道：“所以我和你爸爸希望你去考上医疗部，这样不仅能在危急关头救救别人，也能救救自己吧……”  
  
樱心中一动，含糊应了两声转身上了楼准备在晚饭做好之前洗个热水澡。  
  
泡进浴缸时樱叹了口气。  
  
芽吹可能不知道，医疗部的成员本质上也是为木叶卖命的忍者，他们的入职誓词中关于自保的那一段说的也是医疗忍者在不得已只能赴死之前，必须要救尽量多的战斗力，并不存在保留实力、行动底线是保命这种陈规。  
  
虽然在这个年代忍者早已不是旧时卑微低贱命如草芥的群体，他们大多数情况下也不会陷入需要牺牲自己的境地，但这段从多年前就流传下来关于医疗忍者的誓词还是说明了这个职业的本质也并不是救人救己的万能之神，只不过也是非常功利的存在而已。  
  
*  
  
卡卡西站在客厅的窗户旁边，刚才樱在这里探头出去看她的妈妈有没有回家，只稍微打开了那么一会儿雨水就灌进了房子，现在木头的窗框上有一层薄薄的水膜。他和带土搬进来的时候没有给这些木制品刷漆，如果经常这样泡在水里的话恐怕很快就会变成他们来时那样霉味阵阵的模样。  
  
身后传来脚步声，有人进了客厅又转进厨房，玻璃杯响动了几下，水流声持续了大约三秒，随后脚步向外移动，停留在他身后沙发的位置。老旧的皮革响动，卡卡西几乎能想象到褶皱卷起的模样。  
  
“你今天为什么让她过来？”带土坐在沙发上低低地问。  
  
“不是说了吗。”卡卡西平静地回答，“避雨。”  
  
吞咽液体的声音说明后面的人在不怎么文雅地喝水。他从小就是这样，做什么都大大咧咧，欠缺一二，总是无所谓地笑着说差不多就行，以至于最后这差不多变成了差一点，差一点他们、还有已经无法坐在这里的所有人都不用沦落到这个地步。  
  
“带土，”卡卡西开口，“我记得琳去世的时候还没有过十七岁生日吧？”  
  
“……嗯。”带土的声音变得比刚才更低，“她死在十六岁。”  
  
“嗯，是这样没错。”卡卡西看向通往隔壁的路。这么说来要比樱小一点。  
  
玻璃杯底喀啦一声碰到桌面，带土站起来，经过卡卡西身边时拍了一下他的肩膀：“别做多余的事。”  
  
（未完待续）


End file.
